CrashMeeting
by Juura99
Summary: Sasuke is a businessman; Naruto is a messenger. During a delivery, their paths cross rather painfully, and from then on, awkwardness and bickering ensues. T for language. I like to think of it as implied future SasuNaru but it can just be friends too.


**Lol, Hi! :D**

**Uhm, not much to say other than here's just a little one-shot...it's really random, I dunno... XD Teh weird one-shot bunnies ambushed me.**

**Oh, to any people who follow my stories and such, if you're a fan of Kao and Kam (You know who they are ;D) then please check out the notice on my profile about them. ^_^ that being said, to everyone who reads this, old reader or new, I hope you enjoy this piece of randomness!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke looked up from his laptop as the door to his office opened. A woman with bright pink hair looked in and smiled slightly.<p>

"Uchiha-san, your meeting with the board members on the third floor is going to begin in twenty minutes," his receptionist, Haruno Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded, standing up and gathering his files and papers into his briefcase. He opened his drawer and removed a large envelope that held his important presentation.

"Thank you, Haruno-san." He said and walked past the woman as she went to her desk and he headed for the elevator. The metal doors slid closed, and he saw his reflection in the surface, but stared blankly ahead with no emotion.

Soon, the elevator was moving down and Sasuke was running over his speech, presentation and work ideas in his head.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto snored loudly, his head tipping further back and his mouth hanging wide open. His legs were propped up on his desk, and his chair was leaning backwards precariously.<p>

He snored loudly again, shuffling slightly and his chair tipped just a bit further—

BANG!

"OUCH!"

Naruto whined pitifully as he clutched at his head from his spot on the floor. His chair, now toppled over, was lying a few inches away and he kicked it angrily. That only resulted in him having a sort toe.

"Damn you, you wooden devil! Someday, you shall be fed to the beavers in the forest! And then I shall laugh at your misfortune!" He growled.

"Uzumaki! I got a job for you!" His boss came bounding in, frizzy white hair swinging behind him and wooden sandals clopping loudly on the floor. "Here's a delivery for a Ms. Haruno Sakura at Uchiha Corp. She wants it delivered in twenty minutes. Think you can handle it?" his boss, Jiraya, grinned as he held out the large envelope.

Naruto matched the grin, shooting to his feet and snatching the envelope. "Twenty minutes? Piece of Ramen Cake." He said, and quickly slipped on his work cap with the words 'Jiraiya's Messenger and Delivery Service' printed on it before he was sprinting out the door and down the street.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and paused to straighten his tie in a nearby reflective surface. He was not looking forward to the board meeting, as it would be long, and droll and all around as boring as his nephews' exotic lint collection.<p>

How lint was considered exotic, he was still trying to figure out.

After his moment of preening, he turned and started a slow walk to the board room. He walked past the stunningly beautiful decor of the floor. The lush red carpets, marble beams and tasteful paintings meant nothing to him as he strode past it all like a proud peacock.

His Italian leather shoes shone in the reflective light as he made his way down towards the main lobby where the hall leading to the meeting room was.

As he passed the double glass front doors, his eyes caught a flash of something golden and orange before he felt something thick and solid collide with his body, sending both him and the unknown thing to the floor in a scatter of papers, limbs and pain.

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed through the streets, jumping over dog leashes and trash cans, avoiding rushing businessmen and people on phones. He darted through a corner store to avoid a large crowd waiting to walk across and then dived and rolled under two men carrying a large mirror.<p>

He saw the large building of Uchiha Corp in front of him and grinned as he ran before checking his watch. He still had fifteen minutes to spare.

"Hell yeah!" he cheered, picking up the pace. Maybe, if he put the led out, he would be able to deliver the package and then run back to the office before the twenty minutes were up. That would definitely be the highest record in the company.

Fuelled with the new motivation, he sprinted up to the doors and pushed through, only to have a glimpse of black before he collided against a person and tumbled to the ground, the sound of papers scattering filling his ears along with his own pained grunts.

For a moment, he waited for the world to stop vibrating before lifting his head. Lying slightly under him was a man wearing a formal suit, with raven hair and pale skin. A briefcase was lying close by, the latch undone and papers scattered everywhere.

Annoyed onyx eyes glared up at him and Naruto yelped before scrambling off.

"Holy cola, I'm so sorry!" Naruto said, already working to pick up the scattered papers. The man straightened himself out and joined him in collecting the papers.

Sasuke was annoyed with the blond, but at the same time the man had apologized and was helping him, so he couldn't really get too angry. Besides, he had a meeting to attend.

He picked up his envelope, grabbing the other white one and handing it to the blond who smiled in relief.

"Hn. Be more careful then," Sasuke said, and with a parting nod he turned and continued on his way to the meeting room.

Naruto frowned after him, unsure of what to think of the last comment but he shrugged and decided that there was no need to say more. He'd bumped into the man and apologized, the last comment had been a mere word of advice.

He quickly turned towards the reception, asking for the floor and desk number of the client he had to deliver too and with a cheerful wave he continued up to the floor.

The client was a young woman named Haruno Sakura, and Naruto easily found her desk on one of the higher floors of the building. Smiling, he walked up to the desk to greet the girl, who eyed the envelope in his hands eagerly.

"That was certainly quick! Great work," she said approvingly, taking the envelope while reaching for her purse. Her fingers quickly opened the envelope as she looked for money and Naruto stood nearby, hands laced behind his head while he waited for her payment. However, before she handed him the money, she looked into the envelope and gasped.

"T-this is..." she said, shakily pulling out the papers, her eyes widening drastically. Naruto's hands fell and he stepped forward.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him, her face pale.

"This is Uchiha-san's meeting proposal!" she said, waving the papers around. "How did you get his envelope?"

Naruot blinked before he remembered crashing into a regal looking man only minutes earlier. In his mind's eye he saw the raven haired man handing him the white envelope, an identical one tucked under his other arm. Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead, groaning.

"Crap...I bumped into him in the lobby. Our envelopes must have gotten mixed up!"

At his words, Sakura went from pale to sheet white, her eyes bulging. "U-Uchiha-san has m-my envelope?.! And he's in his meeting right now?" she stammered. When Naruto nodded, she reached out, grabbing his shirt and dragging him closer, her eyes shining with fear. "Please, you have to get that envelope! It has pictures of me and my boyfriend on our vacation...and not all of them are appropriate for public view..." her white cheeks flushed, and Naruto felt his own heat up at the realization. However, soon the reality of the situation hit him, and he cursed.

"Don't worry, Haruno-san! I'll get that envelope back! Believe it!" He grinned, giving her a thumb up before he grabbed the envelope with the papers and high tailed it out of there. The elevator was busy, so he turned towards the stairs, taking them three at a time despite the danger. He had to get that envelope!

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he entered the large meeting room. Everyone was there, waiting patiently for him. All the old, grumpy farts of the company were seated at the head of the table while the fresh meat-er-newer employees were closer to the door. Sasuke nodded in greeting, receiving murmurs and nods in return before he made his way to the front of the room, close to the large projection machine, where his assistant Suigetsu was standing.<p>

Handing the man the envelope, Sasuke turned to face the others. "Suigetsu, page five on projection please."

Suigetsu nodded, opening the envelope. He lifted the papers, his face stiffening and his eyes widening before glancing to his boss.

"Are you sure...sir?"

Sasuke sent him an annoyed look. He'd spent quite a while arranging his papers properly beforehand, he didn't feel like listening to Suigetsu's comments. "Yes, Suigetsu. Page five. Now."

Suigetsu stared at the page, his face turning an odd shade of ashy grey before he shrugged, murmuring a 'you're the boss' before sliding the page onto the projector and flicking it on.

Sasuke had his back to the screen, so he didn't see the magnified image that appeared. He did, however, see the looks of disgust, horror and pure confusion that took hold of his employee's faces, as well as heard the gasps, incomplete sentences of surprise and high pitched squeaks.

A feeling of dread washed over him and slowly, he turned to see what had caused the reaction. His handwriting, depicting numbers, scales and statistics was not what met his eyes. Instead, he saw a close up image of a muscled man with thick black hair styled in a bowl cut, the hugest eyebrows he'd ever had the misfortune of seeing, and...The man's genitals proudly being displayed for the world to see.

Well maybe not the world, but the camera saw it, and now Sasuke and his entire board of members saw it too.

A worrying tick developed in the Uchiha's jaw as he turned a ferocious glare to Suigetsu, who held his hands up and said "Hey! I asked if you were sure and you said to put it on! Not my fault you've got issues!"

Sasuke felt his eyebrow join his jaw in its erratic ticking, and he was about to fire the imbecile when there was a hurried knock on the door before it swung open. Sasuke turned and saw the same blond he'd run into this morning step into the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but...Oh crap..."

* * *

><p>Naruto finally reached the conference room, and quickly knocked on the door before heading in, uncaring to wait for a reply.<p>

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but...Oh crap..." Naruto's eyes bulged as he saw the image being displayed. For a moment, he was too stunned to do more than gape stupidly, a large blush adorning his otherwise pale face as he took in the picture in its entirety.

Finally, the sound of an irritated cough broke him from his stupor, and he tore his gaze away to look at the raven from earlier, who was now glaring at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man asked, his voice cold as ice.

Naruto swallowed before looking directly at him. His eyes kept trying to look at the picture, as if trying to assure themselves that it wasn't there only to be re-horrified that, yes, it _was_ there. "This morning, there was a bit of a mix up when I bumped-"

"You mean ran," the raven corrected.

Naruto sent him an annoyed look. "Yes, when I accidentally ran into you. It seems our envelopes got mixed up. I have yours here, and I'd appreciate it if you could give me my envelope and all its original contents so that I can do my job and deliver it to its rightful owner."

Sasuke huffed, turning to Suigetsu and motioning for him to get rid of the image. The other man quickly removed the page from the projector, sending another horrified glance at the picture before slipping it back into the envelope and holding it out to the blond.

Naruto took the envelope, handing the one in his hand to the silver haired man and nodded his thanks. As he turned to leave, however, another voice called out.

"Excuse me..."

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." The blond turned, nodding towards the raven who had spoken. The raven nodded in turn.

"Which employee expects this delivery?"

Naruto paused, looking at the man carefully. Slowly, he clutched the envelope tighter. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, Uchiha-san. Privacy policies and all that."

"It was addressed to Haruno Sakura." The white haired assistant spoke up, nodding to his boss. "I caught the name, sir."

Sasuke's eye twitched violently at the name before he took a deep breath. His voice was the epitome of calm. "Uzumaki-san, when you deliver Haruno-san's package," the word was met with a few subtle coughs and snickers, "Kindly inform her that her contract with our agency has been terminated, and I expect her desk to be cleared by the end of the day. Thank you."

Naruto stood frozen, his hands clutching the envelope tightly. How could he go up there and tell the woman she was fired? He had promised to get the envelope back, and to be technical he had fulfilled that promise. But he didn't feel right about just following the man's orders. The woman hadn't even been the one to make the mistake.

"Look, Uchiha-san...I understand that this whole mess wasn't very professional, but I don't think Haruno-san deserves to be fired! It was an honest mistake...and it's not like she had intended for this to happen!" Naruto defended. Sasuke simply turned cold eyes to him.

"My employees should not be in possession of pictures like that in my company. If she wants to look at pornographic material, she must do so in the comfort of her own low class apartment."

Okay, Naruto had officially classed this suit wearing man as a complete and utter asshole. His face turned stony as he glared at the raven.

"Geez man, what's your issue? What, did the picture intimidate you that badly you have to take out your own low self-esteem on an innocent employee?" He snapped.

A deathly hush fell in the room while black eyes burned into equally angry blue.

"Excuse me?" The words were as sharp as blades.

"You heard me! These pictures weren't intended to be seen by anyone else, it's your own fault that you saw them!" Naruto said, crossing his arms defiantly. Sasuke's glare increased.

"My fault?" the raven snapped, stepping forward. "And just how is it my fault, Uzumaki?"

"You're the one who picked up the envelopes. You're the one who didn't check if you had picked the right one first," Naruto pointed out, smirking at the increasingly thunderclouds brewing above the raven's head.

"Since you're the delivery boy, it's your fault for not checking your own, and even more so, it's your fault for not watching where you're going and running into me."

"I was just trying to do my job! I have a time limit to stick to. Since you were just lazily making your way to wherever, you could've moved out of the way!"

By now the other members of the room were shying away from the two standing men, who were glaring at each other. Sasuke stepped closer, glaring darkly.

"This is my company, Uzumaki, I'll walk slowly if I wish."

"That's all fine, but you could also look where you're walking because it's common for messengers to rush around! That's part of our jobs!" Naruto retorted, narrowing his eyes when the other male growled.

"So you're placing all the blame on me?" Sasuke snapped, not at all liking this current conversation. This blond was starting to annoy him.

"No, I'm placing three fourths of the blame on you, and the last bit on me. But Haruno-san had no blame in this; it was not her intention, her fault, or her plan. She is very mortified by this enough, she doesn't need to deal with your pms-ing mood-swings," Naruto replied, crossing his arms. A low whistled sounded somewhere in the room as the board members looked among themselves at the last insult.

Sasuke was using all of his self-control to keep himself from jumping onto the blond before him and kicking his head in. As it was, he clenched his fists tightly, his nails almost piercing his skin. Naruto noticed it and smirked.

"Careful there, princess, you don't want to break a nail," he teased, finding he rather enjoyed his step ahead of the other man.

"You'd better watch yourself you insignificant wart on the face of mankind, or I can guarantee that you will never set foot in any residence of business for the rest of your pathetic life!" Sasuke snarled, patience and politeness lost. Naruto's eyes widened before they burned with anger.

"What did you just call me you stuck-up, pompous, asshole, dick-headed, jerk?" he growled, stepping further into the room. Sasuke mimicked his step, face stormy.

"You heard me you dumb, pathetic excuse for a strip of muck-covered, straw-coloured, fat!"

Naruto blinked. "Did you just call me fat?"

"I called you a strip of fat," Sasuke replied in a calm voice. "Open up your big ears you dumbass."

Naruto bristled, hands clenching the envelope tightly enough to make it crinkle. "Listen here you cheese-dick, I'm not going to stand here and take your shit! I'm going to go upstairs, give Haruno-san her pictures like she requested, and then go back to my work. You are going to continue your presentation or whatever," here Naruto thrust out the envelope that belonged to Sasuke, surprising the raven as he quickly caught it, "and your meeting will go well and you'll all get a nice salary and return to your fancy and overrated condos and continue to be snarky bastards who think they're better than everyone else. And that's it. Haruno-san keeps her job, I most likely lose mine since I'm well over my damn time-limit now, and you still get to make millions. There's no losing for you," he added a bit bitterly as he tucked the envelope under his arm and turned to make his way back to the elevator.

"Oi," Sasuke called, feeling glad now that his original presentation was in his hands. The blond stopped, looking over his shoulder at him darkly.

"What?"

"...Why are you so determined for Haruno not to lose her job? You could've avoided all of this if you had just done what I said." Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes in question. "And now you say you might lose your own job over this? Why risk it for a stranger?"

Naruto sighed. "Because, bastard...I made a promise a long time ago that I wouldn't leave someone in need. Haruno-san was in need of my help, and so I did what needed to be done. And Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promises."

And with that the blond stepped out of the office and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the doorway for a moment, still trying to process what had just happened. He'd never met anyone quite like the blond man, and something about him intrigued him.<p>

"Uh, sir?" Suigetsu said slowly, stepping forward. "Would you like me to page Haruno and tell her she is dismissed?" he asked, already pulling out his pager.

Sasuke stared at the door for a moment longer, before a sudden smirk befell his lips. He twitched his hand, shaking his head slightly.

"No, it's fine. She can keep her job, for now," he said, much to the surprise of everyone present. A few of the board members shared glances, wondering why the scary Uchiha had actually listened to the blond man.

Sasuke couldn't pull the smirk off his lips, no matter how much he tried. "Gentleman, let us continue with the meeting then," he said, walking back towards the front of the room. "Oh, and Suigetsu?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please find the contact number for Jiraiya's Messenger and Delivery Service, A.S.A.P."

Suigetsu stared at his boss for a moment before shrugging lightly.

"Yes sir...If you insist," he mumbled, heading out the room to get the phonebook.

* * *

><p>Naruto swallowed thickly as he stepped through the front doors he had rushed out of an hour ago. He was so over his time limit, he wouldn't have been surprised to find all his office junk left in a dirty box outside the premises when he returned. Luckily, or not, his things still seemed to be stationed inside.<p>

Steeling himself for the yelling undoubtedly to come, he walked to his desk and sat down, crossing his arms and waiting.

A few minutes later, wherein he'd been reduced to a nervous wreck on the inside, Jiraiya came striding out of the main office, his eyes zeroing in on Naruto and making the blond break out into a sweat.

"So, you're late."

"..."

"You missed the target time."

"..."

Jiraiya stared at the blond before he huffed sadly. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," he mumbled, walking towards the blond.

Naruto braced himself for the words 'You're fired' to be spoken. Instead, he felt something taped to his arm, and he snapped his head around to stare at it. A single piece of black tape had been stuck onto his upper arm, near his shoulder. Blinking, he turned to look at Jiraiya.

"That was strike one. If you miss the target time two more times, then you'll be in serious trouble," Jiraiya warned with a small smile. Naruto melted in his seat, panting with relief.

"I thought I was going to be fired!" he admitted.

"Well, I was going to, originally," Jiraiya admitted slyly, laughing when Naruto shot up. "But I received a phone call explaining why you were so late. Oh, and the person left you a message," Jiraiya said, smirking as he handed the blond a slip of paper.

Naruto smiled, thinking that perhaps Sakura had called to explain. He was about to send her a thank you prayer when he read the words.

'_You're annoying as hell, but you've got dedication and determination; both admirable traits. Enjoy your job. Next time, though, watch where the hell you're running._'

Naruto blinked, re-reading the message before it all clicked and he laughed a bit.

"I guess he's not such an asshole after all," he said, smiling at the message. Then his eyes saw the last part of the message at the bottom of the page.

'_You're also a stupid dobe...just so you know._'

"I take it back. He's an asshole!"

* * *

><p><strong>XD Random, no? Reviews would be loved! :3<br>**


End file.
